


The trio of trouble makers

by Idontknowmanijustlikereading



Series: The dragon prince crack/fluff/angst [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Pranks, fight me, maybe it will become canon, probobly idk, rated t only for language, some fluff because theyre all family in my book, some mild swearing, the kids are little shits, these guys would be the BEST of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowmanijustlikereading/pseuds/Idontknowmanijustlikereading
Summary: Ezran, Aanya and Ellis are the best of friends and love to pull off pranks. Especially on a disgustingly in love couple.
Relationships: Aanya & Ellis & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The dragon prince crack/fluff/angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The trio of trouble makers

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my second fic EVER so advice is welcomed!

It was in the middle of the night when they met in the hallway. Ezran looked at Ellis, giving her a silent question that she answered with a smirk. Aanya gave them both a small nod as she took the lead and they quietly made their way to their targets. It had been two years since the war with Xadia ended. One and a half years since the celebratory ball Katolis hosted in which he had invited both Aanya and Ellis and introduced the two. The three of them almost immediately became thick as thieves and when they were all together they rarely separated. Back to present day, they had been bored a couple of hours earlier. Until they decided that since Rayla and Callum were also in Katolis castle, they could mess with them a little. 

That is what led them to sneak into Callums old room with him asleep with his elven girlfriend in said room. Ezran had dismissed the guards earlier in the day so that there would be no witnesses and as soon as the trio arrived Aanya carefully slid the door open. They were all good at sneaking around since Ezran used to be a great jelly tart thief and Ellis snuck around a lot with Ava and Lujanne, but Aanya definitely reigned supreme in their group since she used to slip away and hide from her own guards and council members in less than great circumstances.

The door didn't make a sound as they slipped in, the only source of light being the moon shining through the window. After Ezran had moved into his late father's room they had redesigned his old one by breaking down the wall and making his and Callums room into one room. Callum and Rayla were sleeping in the new and larger bed with a small ray of light shining on them. His brother lay on the left side with his hand hanging slightly over the edge. It was Ezrans turn to act. Ellis came up behind him and handed him the small jar of moonberry jelly. With steady hands Ezran carefully took a scoop and dripped it on his brother's exposed hand. He looked over at Rayla and to his disappointment she had both her hands tucked to her chest. Oh well, Callum would have to do.

As soon as the jelly was in place, Ellis came up with one of Phoe-Phoe's feathers and started carefully tickling his brother's exposed face. It didn't take long for Callums dirty hand to slowly reach up and scratch his chin and nose, smearing Jelly everywhere in the process. Ezran looked over at his friends who were both wearing huge grins. Ezran matched them with one of his own and motioned for them to start moving out. 

During breakfast in the morning Rayla was laughing about Callum apparently having snuck out in the night to steal moonberry jelly tarts. The trio had pulled surprised faces that withheld their amusement and Ezran had put on a teasing tone.

"But Callum, it isn't nice to steal!" His brother had made an offended noise.

"I didn't do anything! Either way, Ez you're the last person to lecture me on stealing jelly tarts!" 

"So you admit that you pulled a jelly tart heist?" Aanya had cut in with a smirk. Callum let out an exasperated groan in response as the rest of them laughed. 

Mission success.

-oOo-

After that, their pranks started becoming more of a routine whenever they were all together. Ezran's birthday? Vinegar in everyone's drinks and buckets of water over some of the doors. The peace anniversary? Itching powder in the shirts of the annoying nobles who couldn't shut up about the supposed threat of letting elves attend the ball. (It was too many for the trio's liking).

Ellis's birthday? Everyone except for Ezran and Aanya got grub cake. (Callum regretted helping her connect to the moon arcanum after that one). Aanya's birthday? With the help of Claudia, they discreetly enchanted the punch with a laughing spell, so by the end of the night everyone who had taken even just a sip, were laughing their asses off. (The spell wore off with some sleep). 

They, of course, did things between their meetings as well. Like when Ezran filled Soren's boots with cream or when Ellis managed to scare Lujanne half to death with an illusion snake. 

Though the best one didn't happen until 7 years after pulling the first prank.

-oOo-

Aanya and Rayla were sparring on Katolis's training grounds. Ellis, Ezran and Callum were out in the woods with Ellis and Ezran sparring under Callums watch. Ellis with moon magic and Ezran with a sword. This was one of the rare moments the trio had separated.

  
  


Ezran cut the illusion opponent in half and Ellis let out a supportive cheer. She was becoming better and better at controlling the illusions meaning Ezran had to work harder and harder every time.

"Great job you two!" Callum had been observing carefully from the sidelines.

"Ellis you are doing great but remember that moon magic is not only about trickery and illusions. It's also about spirits and dimensions. You need to reach out your spirit to your illusion to gain more control. Right now you are limited in that aspect." Callum had grown quite a lot but was always supportive in his instructions. Ellis nodded in understanding and Callum turned to his brother.

"We both know I'm not the best at advice with weapons but from what I can see you're doing great Ez!" Ezran went over and high fived Ellis for their combined efforts before Callum cleared his throat to gain back their attention.

"I also wanted to talk with you guys about something. I was going to tell Aanya as well, but she provided a perfect distraction when it came to Rayla." He said as he motioned for the other two to sit down. Distraction for Rayla? That piqued both of their interest, so they did as told and sat down. Ezran and Ellis beside each other with Callum in front of them. Ez heard his brother take a long breath before pulling out a package from his mage robes. Without a word he opened the box and both Ezran and Ellis gasped as they saw the horn cuffs inside. They were made out of white gold with lilac coloured gems and beautiful vine-like carvings.

"You're going to propose to Rayla!" Ezran was beyond himself in excitement. Ellis had shot to her feet and was happily bouncing around.

"Congratulations!". Callum chuckled at their antics before rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I got Ethari to make them and I already have the blessing of all of Raylas parents. Even Runaan." Callum chuckled again at his small joke before looking Ezran in the eyes, ready to ask for permission but his brother was faster.

"Of course you have my blessing! Primal sources, Callum!" The young king was a little offended that his brother even considered that he wouldn't approve. Callum saw it in his face and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Yeah I know, I know! It's just all that with tradition and stuff, y'know?" The three of them sat down again and in the stillness that was born, Ezran did see Etharis signature on the horn cuffs. They stayed in the silence for a bit before Ellis voiced a question.

"Wait, you said you were going to tell Aanya as well? Just like me and Ez? Like, I understand why you told Ez, I mean he's the king and your brother, but why tell me and Aanya?" Both Callum and Ezran made offended noises but Callum was the one who spoke up.

"Because both of you are family! Have been since the beginning! You helped us save Zym and the world and Aanya saved our lives at the spire!" Ellis sputtered a little as Ezran nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and let's not forget that it took Rayla maybe a week to practically adopt Aanya and my dear brother has also adopted you. And no, neither of you get a say in it." Ezran added with a snicker. It was mostly a joke but it held some truth to it. The rare times the trio wasn't together during their visits, you would find Rayla and Aanya sparring or joking around, and Ellis and Callum would be practising magic or geek out about something. Ezran and Soren had a running joke that Ez had gained two extra siblings during the years and he couldn't agree more. Aanya and Ellis were family and that was final. 

"Point taken." He didn't even have to look at her to know she was smiling.

"Good!" Ez put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, and also" Callum was rubbing his neck again.

"I need your help with it, proposing I mean." Both of them gave him confused looks.

"What, how?"

"I don't know! I just want it to be perfect and romantic and... and, oh god, what if she says no?!" 

"Cal. Say that again but look us in the eyes. Do you seriously think she would say no? You've been together for nine years! It doesn't matter how you do it, she'll love it!" Ezran threw his hands in the air before he caught the eye of Ellis.

"But of course we'll give you nudges on the way." He could see his brother visibly relax, if only a little.

"Thanks Ellis. Thanks, Ez. It really means a lot." He pulled them into a hug which both of them gladly returned.

-

_ Meanwhile, in the castle. _

_ - _

Aanya ducked under Raylas butterfly knife at the same time she threw a punch towards her gut. It was predictably blocked but it gave her time to roll back and fire an arrow. It was also blocked and Rayla charged forward again, throwing her right leg out in a kick.  _ Odd _ . Was all Aanya thought before ducking the attack and hooking her bow on Raylas left leg, tripping her.  _ She's distracted, otherwise she wouldn't have left herself open _ . She was brought back out of her thoughts by her elven friend groaning and rolling onto her back. 

"You're getting better Queenie." Aanya scoffed, partly because of the nickname and partly because of the lie. Yeah, she was always improving but that wasn't what let her win this time.

"Uh huh and you're getting worse." Aanya plopped down with her legs crossed whilst Rayla only huffed.  _ No sassy response?  _

"Okay, what's up?" The question made the older woman turn her head in her direction, unconvincing frown in place.

"I just got a lot on my mind, that's all." The queen of Duren quirked an eyebrow but otherwise her face remained soft. It was an invitation to tell her about it but also a reassurance that she didn't have to say a word.

Rayla blew some strands of hair out of her face before jumping to her feet and gesturing for Aanya to follow. She did and they walked through the castle. 

  
  


Soon enough they were standing in Rayla and Callum's room, the former closing the door behind them. 

"I wanted to do this when both me and Callum were in Katolis, so I've had this for a while now." Aanya stood still, a smile breaking out on her face as Rayla opened up a small red box with golden markings on it. Inside was an elegant silver ring with small rune markings on the exterior and text too small for Aanya to make out on the inside. 

"Took you long enough! Though, I'm pretty sure I owe someone money now…" Rayla chuckled a little.

"Funny, Amaya had the same reaction." Rayla put away the ring and they just stood in comfortable silence for a moment.

"When are you going to do it?" It was a shot for Rayla to talk about it and hopefully take off some of the clearly growing nerves. 

"I first have to ask Ezran about it, and before you say anything, I know he'd say yes, but he's still the king and Callum is his brother and the crown prince… I'm just being safe is all." The queen scoffed jokingly at that.

"Since when are you and Callum being safe?" Raylas face immediately turned red at the implication.

"Aanya!" They both laughed a little before she spoke again in a softer tone.

"I'm planning on doing it during the full moon." The younger woman nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"No wonder you're a little out of it. But either way, we should probably head back before someone starts looking for us." It was Raylas turn to nod, but this time in agreement. Aanya bumped her hip with her own.

"He's going to say yes, you've got nothing to worry about." 

  
  


-oOo-

It was perfect timing, really. Because when they walked back onto the training grounds, the others were returning from the woods. Callum and Rayla greeted each other with a kiss while Aanya went over to her friends. 

The young queen had always prided herself in keeping her emotions in check. Something her two friends weren't the best at since they were both practically bouncing up and down with excitement over something.

"I take it training went well?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow. The two of them exchanged glances with each other before nodding.

"Yeah! It came with a nice surprise." Ellis carefully said. The yellow eyed monarch caught on to the double meaning of the statement but didn't say anything about it.

"Who won over here?" Ezran changed the subject. Aanya hummed a little before answering.

"Rayla did, though it's not exactly fair considering we're so close to the full moon."

It was a white lie that would have been a truth if not for the circumstances. 

All three of them knew the other held a secret, but they also knew that they couldn't ask about it right here right now. Instead, they turned their attention back to the two love bugs and caught the ending of their conversation.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrowed Aanya for a moment, right?" Callum and Rayla were swaying together to non existing music.

"I'll trade her for Ezran and Ellis." 

"Deal." The two of them turned back to the trio and while Callum motioned for Aanya to follow him, Rayla simply gave the other two a look and they started following her.

-oOo-

"Holy shit." Ellis was sprawled out on Ezrans bed while he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and Aanya was laying upside down on one of the armchairs.

"Yeah."

"At least we know for certain that they're getting married either way." Ezran was  _ more _ surprised at the fact that he  _ wasn't _ surprised than he was at the fact that they were both going to propose to each other.

"We are definitely doing something with this, right?" Ellis was now sitting up with an expectant expression and Ezran looked at her.

"Duh." At the answer Aanya sat up normally on the chair.

"Good, both of you approve. Because I've already set something small in motion." 

When the other two turned their attention to her she chuckled a little.

"Callum asked you guys for advice too, right?" Ezran snorted a little.

"Yeah, he did. Even though he's the one who knows Rayla best and should know that we…." Ezran stopped his rant and gave the two glaring women a sheepish smile. "Sorry, continue." 

"Anyway, I did give him advice. I simply told him to do it in two days." Ellis cackled a little from the bed, while Ezran only was confused.

"Okay…? What does tha…" His question was cut off by Ellis jumping down to the floor.

"Oooh! I think I have a prank and the beginning of a plan! It'll be pretty simple since I'll be at the height of my magical prowess!"

Ezran remained confused until it dawned on him.

The rest of those two days were spent planning and practising. 

  
  


-oOo- 

  
  


With the moon hanging full in the sky Ellis felt on top of the world. Ezran and Aanya were crouching beside her with grins matching her own. They were waiting for Ellis to set the plan in motion. It was a simple one, really. Especially as she felt the moon fuel her movements. She drew two matching runes. These specific runes would normally drain her with just one, but right now, she could probably handle five.

_ "invicta manes"  _

It took a moment, but soon enough both Aanya and Ezran's figures were fading out of sight. Ellis sat down behind the bush they were hiding in and concentrated to keep the spells active. Her part was as good as done.

Neither Aanya or Ezran could see each other, but that didn't matter. They had their separate assignments. About thirty feet in front of their bush hiding spot, Rayla and Callum were standing together in a clearing, not talking, just soaking in the others presence. 

Sneaking around them was no problem for Aanya but even though the couple couldn't see her, they could still hear her so she still had to be careful. It was really weird to be able to stand right beside Rayla and Callum without neither of them noticing. She backed away about two steps and started rustling the grass around her. Not enough for it to look unnatural but enough for it to catch their attention. Now she just had to keep it up for a minute or two longer.

Meanwhile, as soon as Aanya had them distracted, Ezran snuck forward and began his mission. There: a small box like shape in Rayla's pocket. Ezran had never been happier for his "criminal" jelly tart stealing that had given him a sleight of hand. Rayla usually wore skin tight clothes, but even she knew it would be stupid to go outside in the winter without one of her Katolian jackets. Another thing Ezran thanked the primal sources for. As soon as he safely got the ring box into his possession he moved on to his brother's coat and easily stole the cuff box and replaced it with the first one he stole, then did the same to Rayla. Lastly he rustled the grass in the same way Aanya was doing to signal they were in the clear.

Both of them quietly snuck back to Ellis who was concentrating with closed eyes. They placed one of their hands on her shoulders to let her know they were done, and with a slow breath, the spell was released and the two monarchs were visible again. 

Now to play the waiting game. It seemed they had struck at the perfect time because it only took a couple of minutes before they saw Callum gently holding both of Rayla's hands, speaking quietly to her with a look of pure adoration on his face. Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a red and gold box. Neither of them had noticed until Callum opened it while asking.

"Will you marry me?" 

The lovestruck look on Rayla's face turned to immediate confusion as she saw the ring in the box and the trio were grinning like madmen. (And women).

"That's my ring." The statement left Callum bewildered.

"Your what?" He finally looked inside the box himself and frowned.

"What the…" Rayla was smiling again.

"That looks like the ring I was going to propose to you with. How did you get it?"

Callum was looking more confused than ever.

"You were going to propose to me?" Rayla chuckled lovingly.

"Yeah with this." Finally she pulled out her own proposal jewelry, only to find a box containing horn cuffs. Now both of them looked equally bewildered, with Rayla scrunching her face in confusion and Callum squinting like he missed a joke. He kinda did. But the trio in the bushes didn't as they were forcing themselves to be quiet. But even the strongest wills have shortcomings.

"Wha… that's the cuffs. How…. What?" With that stuttering sentence they couldn't hold themselves together anymore. Ezran, Aanya and Ellis completely broke down in full on belly laughter. If their tears weren't blocking their vision, they would have seen the couple's heads sharply snap in their direction. The tears didn't block their hearing, however, so they could clearly hear and react to the simultaneous,

"YOU ARE ALL SOOOOO DEAD!" 

"YOU FUCKING TRIO OF TROUBLE MAKERS!"

They took off running immediately, but with their temporary blindness they didn't even make it three steps.

  
  


-oOo-

  
  


"This is so unfair." Ezran was, yet again, sitting cross-legged in his room with his two best friends in front of him. They were grounded. Grounded. He was a literal king, Aanya was a queen and Ellis was an incredible mage. Not to mention they were all adults. And they were grounded.

"Think positively Ez! At least we're grounded together." Ellis said cheerfully and Aanya whistled an approving tune.

  
"Yeah, and on an even more positive note: now we've got all the time in the world to plan a  _ surprise _ for the wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear if we dont get to see this trio team up in future seasons, SOMEONE WILL CATCH THESE HANDS.
> 
> That being said: thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
